Weapons
Many items exist in The Midnight Station. Here are the weapons you can find or buy. Baisidilaika Bought from Tardig for 1200 Exp Description - In wispy woods and rivers that run wet with water, the Banders lived for many eons forging great monuments and structures. No one knows what happened to them, but all that remains is this magic device shaped like the color red Breaking Wheel Bought from Tardig for 3200 Exp Description - A crude device from far-gone days used for torture. The figures nailed on these have been there for so long that their bones have grown into wheels and prevent them from moving. Vacant eyes and grinning faces suggest that they have long since taken flight. *Bubbles* Item received from defeating (Baa) in Bubbles. Description - *POP* *BLOOP* *FIZZ* bubbles are bubbles. As *WAVES* are made in the endless oceans *TIDE* upon *TIDE* *ERODE* *WHITTLE* the dirt down we did *POPPING* *POPPING* we wish only to *CARESS* upon you. You who is so full of *WATER* *SPLASH* Chaos Theory Bought from Tardig for 5800 Exp Description - 1. it must be sensitive to initial conditions ; 2. it must be topologically mixing and 3. it must have dense periodic orbits Everman Axe Found in Catering Halls from a secret connection in The Guilt Machine Description - A relic from the Everman and his prior existence. Forged from the tree of the object which awoke every particle and concept inside Everman. The Axe hums with an unseen power, and you can hear the thoughts he inscribed on it. They seem friendly enough. It calls out for CREATION Good Vibes Found in Our Abstract Description - Good Vibes are always around. Good Vibes are here for you. Good vibes are Good Vibes and Good Vibes will always Drag You Down. Hummer Bought from Tardig for 2200 Exp Description - The figures of stone used to guard and protect the Archives before they were made defunct when Elgnophs awakened. The figures were broken apart into tiny pieces by the Elgnophs, but the shards still hum and whirr with a conscious power and subtle voice... It calls out for ANSWERS Imbris Orb Bought from Tardig for 3100 Exp Description - Constructed upon a dwarf star and made to contain the collective negative energy throughout , the Imbris Orb fell through the fingers of the Infinite Magi after a quarrel over who should contain it. It drifted through time immemorial, and now sits in your palm. Kugla Epiphany Item received from defeating (Elgnophs) in Archives Description - Kugla was once an incredibly gifted scientist amongst her peers, until the fateful day that Kugla uncovered a secret so great that the mere revelation shook their brains out of their skulls. Only Kugla knew the truth, but Kugla is gone now. Log Wyrm Bought from Tardig for 4600 Exp Description - Creatures in our Abstract are often warped beyond comprehension and barely resemble their original form. This wyrm has shifted so much that it now has more in common with a fallen tree than a beast of the winds. If it had a functional mouth it would be screaming. Part Harmless Bought from Tardig for 9500 Exp Description - The most harmless part of a Tardigrade and as a result completely invulnerable to damage. The Tardigrade Empire was built on the lack of harm their bodies took from cold temperatures to radiation, so this will help make you as free from pain as reasonably possible. Recession Bought from Tardig for 4000 Exp Description - A lesser item of Tardig, Recession was the economic decline of a society. The Tardigrade Empire noted that this was not redundant and as such removed it from their vocabulary and began to sell the idea to other races. So far it has been one of their most popular products. Sutef Found in Bubbles Description - Strong, sturdy, and difficult to operate. This chain-spewing pack was once held by a tiny creature caught in a sprawling death maze. The being forever searched for his lost partner. Pushing. Pulling. Clawing. Fighting. Dying. True Arrow Bought from Tardig for 2700 Exp Description - An arrow forged of purity and light. It targets the darkest of hearts and places, which explains why it always flies towards the center of the Earth. Maybe being made out of the wings of Angels was not the best of ideas... Viper Bite Bought from Tardig for 3500 exp Description - The Vipers inhabit many worlds as careful viewers and observers of the denizens of their realms. After the end of the Ashen Realm, the Vipers have found a new home inside the mind of Humanity, but also watch others with unblinking eyes. Vorpal Blade Bought from tardig for 5600 Exp Description - One, two! One, Two! And through and through The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with the head He went galumphing back. Waterfalls Bought from Tardig for 2000 Exp Description - Everything perishes - people, planets, concepts. An end of things is an end everything faces, but nothing is lost forever. The waterfalls, as everything, perish as well and find themselves in this place for a time, waiting to be reborn.